


终成眷属

by CharlottWu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlottWu/pseuds/CharlottWu
Summary: 第六章备份，全文在lofter.无特别预警。





	终成眷属

洛基几乎是一瞬间就明白过来这是怎么回事了。

芙丽嘉的“办法”。

可这到底算个什么办法？难道把两个人锁在同一个房间一晚上，他们就能生下孩子了吗？几乎有那么一瞬间，他怀疑芙丽嘉其实是想让索尔一生气把自己掐死，就能新娶一个公主了。

这也太尴尬了。他转头瞥向窗边的长榻，想着大概今晚就要有一个人睡那了。

“抱歉，”他头也不回地说，“我不知道这些——您到床上休息吧，我不会叨扰您的。”

“不。”

他正要躺到软榻上，听到身后人却道：不。

“什么？”于是他回头，停下手上的动作。

“我说不——看看这里，”他摊开手，因醉酒而泛红的脸带了点意味不明的微笑，“一切都被布置妥当了——我好像还闻到了催情香薰的味道。”

“他们怎么和你说的？把我留在寝室，其他的由他们来想办法？”

“事实上……”

“他也有参与到这里面来吗？”他靠在门上，打断了洛基的话，“我最好的朋友？”

“什么？”他一愣，好久也没反应过来他指的是谁。

“别装作什么都不知道，”索尔环起手向他走来，步子还有些沉，直踩在洛基的心上，“不过你可装得真好，不是吗？”

“怎么，”金发的王储伸手，修长有力的手指置在他那与其他阿斯加德人不同的黑发上，“你要说你什么都不知道吗？”

洛基无法否认。

然后索尔吻了他。

温情脉脉的、渺小却无限膨化的情绪不合时宜地占据他的心脏每一点缝隙，每一次跳动。他其实没拿准他该不该回吻——他分不清这是索尔的试探还是真实。

如果是真实的呢？——如果他有意呢？那么他想亲吻索尔被烛光投射出奇特阴影的脸颊，带着好奇和不安。

那些身体的热度是真实的。他还紧靠着对方的胸膛，那些金发刺在脸上，奇异的痒意从颈窝疯狂地生长到全身，像慕求阳光的藤蔓。他想，他热爱这种温暖。

可是既然简在这里，他又算什么？

于是他不知怎么忘了自己的任务，带着一种愤怒和不甘推开了索尔，然后再想起自己才是索尔的王妃。

“怎么了？”索尔问，“这不是你想要的吗？”

**“还是说你有什么，是害怕让我知道的？”**

他在耳边低语着，话语像缠绵的烟雾，洛基却察觉出其中的讽刺。

洛基猛地抬起头，绿色的眼睛试图从他漂亮的表情上找出些什么破绽。但没有。于是他问出了口，直白地：“你这话是什么意思？”

“比如说，”他轻柔环上洛基被金色长带束紧了的腰身，语句却刺人生疼，“你还是处子吗？”

洛基先是一愣。

痛苦吗？没有。愤怒吗？没有。憎恨吗？没有。

什么都没有。

空空泛泛的，就像他过去的17年人生。

“算了吧，殿下。”他转身就要离开，话语里是他自己也没想到的疲惫，“今天就这么算了吧。”

再然后的事就有些不可控了。

索尔从身后将他拦腰抱起，他仰面躺着，第一次注意到屋顶的四周原来雕刻着诸神的面目。祥和的微笑附着在冰冷的青铜制品上。金扣子从缝隙中分离，层层叠叠的猎装下是米色的内衬，松松垮垮地挂在身上。他感到了羞耻，很好，因为这是他从未感受过的，于他而言是新奇的玩意儿。

“不敢正面回答我吗？”

他听到索尔这么问。

那双常年握着剑的手有些粗糙，此刻正沿着他的腰线向下，说不清楚是不是情欲，只是让他颤栗。

他想他恐惧了，因为他不自觉地将腿并拢了起来。但索尔的膝盖抵在他腿间，让他没法完成这个逃避性的举动。

“不用害怕，”他温柔地亲吻他的发尖，“我不会因为你不是处子而责怪你。正好也省了我那些功夫。”

多么温柔体贴，又多么残忍的话。洛基忍不住笑出了声。哪怕过了很久，但每当他想起这个迷乱的夜晚，他总能记起这份独特的残酷——在初夜上，他的丈夫在他的耳边告诉他，有情人是再正常不过的事了。

他就在那一天窥见了他们的未来。

手心覆盖着身体的敏感部位，手指隔着半透明的内衬在他性器上缓慢滑动、轻轻地揉捏着。他咬着唇，直至被咬出血才后知后觉地放开紧握的手，置在索尔·奥丁森穿戴整齐的后背上。

他向来分不清什么是快感，什么是疼痛；反正他都不喜欢。他尽力去避免那些让他失控的事情，那些会暴露他本身的事情。他不应该有什么热烈的感情，他该冷淡地对待每一件事情。

因为没有位置给他发表感受，他什么都不是。

洛基低低地喘息，断断续续，像卡着节拍的鼓点。“快感被他人掌握着”这件事很是奇妙，身体不由自己掌控的感觉简直是要教人发疯。茎身被抚慰着，顶端的细口渗出透明的黏液，打湿了内衬。一切都变得透明起来：他的欲望，他的快乐。

他感觉这才是真正的赤身裸体——或许情欲是最能暴露一个人的东西，因为它与所有快乐相连。

他想他大概是快要热昏了。那些滑腻的、不可言明的感觉自下而上，通过脊髓黏连着他的大脑。他想的中枢神经有点不太受控，于是他的右腿萝丝一般缠上了索尔的后腰；他还从不知道那地方可以流这么多水，可当索尔的手指在那他从未触碰的地方的外部按压抚摸时，他当真是难以自抑地呻吟出了声。

“迫不及待吗，我的王子。”

他们接吻，索尔的舌尖扫过他水淋淋的粘膜，他排列整齐的牙齿，和他的舌尖交缠。

“天……你还是好紧——”他并起二指，浅浅地探入那紧致却已粘腻不堪的甬道，“看来你的情人没有很好地开发你这儿嘛。”

这句被灌注全新的屈辱意味的话，让他一下子就冷静下来。他颤声道：

“请不要侮辱我，殿下。我并不像您。”

正巧也是这时，他的指尖遇到了不在预想之中的阻力。

“什么——”索尔一愣，入目的却是洛基眼角的泪滴，沿着太阳穴融入黑发，而后是深不见底的绝望。他略有迟疑地道：“你哭了？”

洛基听罢，不禁皱眉，抬手抹去那些泪水。

——他没料到自己会落泪。

“你还是……”索尔将手指缓缓抽了出来，上面还带着透明的粘液，“我没想到……抱歉。”

他们静默了几秒。

而后洛基冷着脸解开索尔那些衣服的纽扣，到最后直接成了扯下来，也不顾及是不是会被这暴击动作扯坏。索尔颇有些手足无措地配合他的举动，将外衣全解了下来。

“现在我们是一样的了，殿下。”

洛基努力回想了一下自己婚礼前夜接受过的指导，吻上了索尔的侧颈，细细碎碎的；按照礼仪，他该等待自己丈夫的举动，而不是主动做些什么。

他感到索尔从喉咙里发出一声笑，连带着整个胸膛都震起了来。

“我也该猜到的。”

话音刚落下，索尔将自身压下，那高热的、粗壮的、盘绕着青筋的性器置在他的腿间，引导他用手将才刚发泄过一次的男性器官与索尔那根握在一起，上下磨动着，直至那些白色的体液喷洒到二人的腹上，肮脏又情色。

连续的高潮给他带来的感觉着实过于强烈，在那一瞬间，他近乎是窒息了。

还不等喘过气来，他就感到自己的腿间被塞进了一根刚刚熟悉上的玩意儿，腰臀顺势被抬起来，索尔就着也分不清谁是谁的精液耸动起来，阴茎快速又下流地磨蹭着他的穴道外，于是那些情动的证明淌得更欢快了，流出穴口后又为索尔的举动增添了新的润滑。

他猜想他一定脸红了，还发热到了耳根，蔓延到了全身。

他的手指无意间触碰到已然敏感起来的乳尖，随后就是紧促的一颤。索尔显然注意到了，他抬眼，“抱歉，我忘了还有这个。”

他抬手，右手拇指慢慢地用甲尖划过，然后观赏洛基情动又惊慌的目光。他想洛基确实是美的，眼睛上那些朦胧的水雾沾湿了睫毛；嘴唇微张，缓缓地呼吸着。他吻上那绯红的点，舌尖戏弄着洛基的紧张无措。

房间里充斥着无意义的喘息，和暧昧的水声。

他在洛基的身上留下了自己的痕迹。

他的面前是一个处子，却无处不是他的痕迹。最圣洁的因素和最下流的情欲都在他面前结合到了一处。阿萨人的不应期很短，加上索尔还是其中的佼佼者，仅仅是这样的想法就使他莫名地兴奋了起来。这是他的，他有一个这样的认知。

他舔舐着红肿的胸前，同时再次将指尖探入那湿热的穴道。这次比之前要更加温柔一些，但还是让洛基有些不适地扭起了腿，试图阻碍对方的探索。索尔侧头，用另一只手拉开了他其中一条腿，架到身侧。

手指逐渐加到了三根，捻在一起置入到第一个指节又拉出，退出时还去恶趣味地触碰敏感不已的花穴内壁，让洛基难耐地呻吟出声。

再深一点。他模糊不清地想着。他想要再深一点。

多一点，探到更里面的地方，或者怎么样都好。

但索尔永远只停留在第一个指节。

他尽力地收缩着甬道以获得更多的快感。他总是耻于将自己的感受说出口，只会尽力地在划定的限制内想办法得到更多。

“我看，你现在是真的迫不及待了，我的王妃。”

接着，他感到索尔将手指从那不可言明的地方拿出——那个勾动他一切隐秘的快乐的地方，于是一切都变得空虚了起来。他急促地呼吸着，胸腔也随着呼吸起伏，常年的养尊处优让他的皮肤很是细嫩白皙，此刻正被索尔用舔舐与吸吻缀上了红痕。

“别做这种无意义的前戏了，”他说这话时羞耻和恼怒混合着，断断续续又气喘吁吁，“——直接进来就好。”

索尔惊异地看了一眼这被欲望笼罩的处子，含糊不清地道了一句“我这都是为了谁”，下身倒是听话地直接抵了上去。

洛基惊骇莫名。他能感到对方的欲望就这么直接地抵着他，没有一点隔阂，没有一点遮掩——这个认知让他恐惧起来——索尔要进入他17年来被禁止触碰的地方。

于是他低声地，混合着泪水地：“不要了……我不要了，今天就算了吧……”

索尔无奈地吻着他的发间，“这可不是怎么玩的，我的小王子——不过我保证，你会爱上这感觉的。”

洛基只好咬着唇，直到他的前头探进来也没有再出过声。但敏感的部位规律地收缩着，内壁的软肉层层叠叠地挤压着他进入的部分，这让他硬了许久的阴茎几乎就要这么交代出去。索尔抹了把脸，心想如果真的交代出去了那也太丢人了。他就着这浅入的地方抽动起来，于是那种空泛又快乐的感觉又重新席卷了洛基，让他情不自禁地从喉尖发出低颤的音节，下身颤抖着，不自觉地泛出更多的润滑液体，被索尔的性器挤压着、碰撞着，发出淫秽的水声。

洛基咬住了自己的手背。这对他来说太过羞耻了——只是被进入前端就难以抑制地叫了起来，像个放荡的人。他听说过许多处子的第一次总是难受的，无论是进去后还是进入前；可到了他这，却只有不能掩抑的快乐，要从身体张开的每个毛孔狂喜地涌出来。

“请进来，”他声线尖细地颤抖着，“不要这样耍弄我了。”

下一秒，他就被这惊骇填满了。那一瞬间的疼痛感不会是假的，他有些安心地呼出了一口气。

“在床上不要用敬语，”索尔迷乱地吻着他的肩颈，“很破坏气氛。”

他睁大了眼睛，不太能理解索尔在说什么。他满心满眼都被索尔的那根填满了，不留一丝空隙——或许还被撑开了。

索尔沉闷地低声笑着，握着他的手就向下探去，直至摸到他们交合的地方。两个地方紧紧相连着、契合着，连接处流出的液体和血丝沾湿了他的手。他现在才意识到，索尔就在他的体内，满满当当地。这个认知令他半是羞耻半是情动地收缩着穴内，内壁挤压按摩着索尔几乎尽根没入的性器。

金发青年难耐地向前顶弄了一下：“诸神啊，你的小嘴咬得我好紧。”

洛基不禁脸红起来。他能感到自己被一寸寸地破开，无论是阴道还是内心。他的腿盘上索尔精壮的腰身，吻上对方的脸颊。

和预想的一样，是温热的。

索尔顺势按着他的腰臀，一下子进到了他的深处，他几近筋挛地颤抖着，头向上昂起，无声地大叫。接着就是细细地抽插，进入一点，再出来一点，轻柔地、温和地打着旋研磨着他内壁的每一处地方。索尔的手掌同时还轻轻地抚弄他的后背，揉捏他敏感的腰侧。

他情动地吻上对方的嘴唇，而后被对方的舌尖探尽了自己的每一处隐秘地带。

他睁开眼，诸神在注视着他们的交合。这让这一切带了一种莫名的仪式感和几近背德的快乐。

索尔向上顶弄着，汗水滴落在他身旁。他一次比一次深地插入，顶端不知何时触到他更隐秘的开口，让他软了半边身子。而后索尔退了出去。洛基还是第一次看见索尔的那根玩意，很大，呈现狰狞的紫红色，想到就是这么根阴茎插在自己体内，他几乎是颤抖起来。

但还来不及洛基多想，索尔就将他翻了个身，迅速地解释了一句“这样能进得更深”后又重新进入了去。这次进入倒是没有什么困难，润滑的液体和刚刚习惯了他的穴道让洛基很快就重新接纳了他，只是洛基抖得跟糠筛一般，说不清是快感还是恐惧。

他一手抚慰着洛基的性器，一手捞起他的腰身，享受着同时洛基因为快感而紧缩的内里，而后大开大合地干了起来。

洛基自暴自弃般地把头埋进鸭绒枕里，低声啜泣着，呻吟着。

这太过了，洛基想，意识开始有些模糊不清。他全身的感官几乎集中到一点上，于是他也只会在那一点上动作，让索尔真是又疼又爽。

“你可真会夹人，甜心。”

他在洛基耳边下流地厮磨着，肏干的动作也没停下来。洛基听了这话抖得更是厉害了，蜜穴里筋挛着绞紧了他的东西。

“我想上厕所……”洛基口齿不清地带着哭腔喊，“让我去卫生间……”

“不，甜心。”索尔吻着他的后背，“如果你要尿，就在这里尿。”

说着他顶得更深了。洛基哭喊着要向前爬，试图要逃离这濒死的快感，和耻辱的快感，却被索尔按得更紧，进得更深。洛基无力地尖叫，感受着自己从内里喷涌出水，沿着腿根滴落到床单上，而后低声地啜泣。

“这不是要上厕所，甜心。”他挺胯，颠动着洛基的穴肉来感受着那因刚刚高潮而咬得更紧的地方，情色地舔舐着洛基的耳垂，“你潮吹了。”

但洛基什么都没听进去。他只觉得大脑一片空白，连眼前的视线都模糊起来。他十指紧扣着床单，似乎是要把这棕色的丝绒抓破、划烂。

索尔只不断地深入到他的花心，轻微的水声和撞击声连同着二人的喘息填满了整个房间。终于在一次撞击中撞开了那个最深、最是隐秘的地方。酸软的刺痛感和最直接的快感同时刺激着他，让他干呕起来。索尔的阴茎简直是顶到了自己的喉咙里。

他进入到洛基最深的地方，在那里面留下了自己的种子。

这是一个荒淫混乱的夜晚，洛基也数不清索尔在他体内射了多少次，又在他体外高潮了多少次——或许活动地点还不止在床上。

到第二天早上时，他迷迷糊糊地感到索尔将自己抱了起来。

“我想睡觉……”他把自己又往索尔那靠了靠，“我好累。”

“等一等。”

然后就是索尔低声吩咐侍女把床单和枕头被子全换了，侍女红着脸抱着那些湿了又干涸了的、皱巴巴揉成一团，已经不能叫床单被子的东西走了出去。

“睡吧。”

索尔吻上他的额头。


End file.
